Dragon Ball Super: Tickle Tournament
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: Champa decides that a martial arts tournament is too cliche to decide who gets the original Dragon Balls, so instead, the God Of Destruction chooses to challenge earths' leading ladies to a tickle tournament.


Dragon Ball Super: Tickle Tournament

oo0oo

In the universe of Dragon Ball there exists a hierarchy of supernatural beings. Each level oversees their own section of the system, and are granted a level of power befitting their status. The highest of these beings are the Gods of destruction and their counterparts the Supreme Kai's.

The Gods of Destruction are tasked with eliminating planets, so as to help balance out the different species in the universe. To do this, they must possess a vast well of power, and a high level of dignity...or at least that's how it's supposed to work.

"W-What did you just say?"

"What's the matter brother, got wax stuck up in those long floppy ears of yours again?"

Bright yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance at the barb, and said ears bristled from atop their owner's head. From over outside the argument a small group of people stood watching, two of them with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Uh, Vegeta, did Champa just say what I think he said?" asked Goku, resident savior of the Earth.

To his right, the orange-clad warriors rival grumbled indignantly, "If he is, then that purple fluff ball is out of his mind. A tickling tournament? How utterly absurd."

The 'fluff ball' in question's ears twitched at that remark, and their owner turned sharply in Vegeta's direction. "And why is that saiyan, hmm? Afraid you'll lose?"

Champa was the God of Destruction for the sixth universe, and brother to Beerus, who happened to be the God of Destruction for the seventh universe. While both held the form of upright-walking purple cats, Champa was a heavy set and stout warrior, and Beerus was a tall and lanky individual.

At the moment the two brothers are attempting to decide which one of them would be given rights to the Super Dragon Balls; the original set of seven, with the power to truly grant any wish. And also, who would be given dominion over the Earth, as Champa's universe had no such planet.

So, to settle the dispute, Champa has proposed a tickle tournament. Something Vegeta obviously isn't very excited about.

"Of course not," the prince of saiyan's rebuked, "and neither s any other self-respecting warrior for that matter."

Beside him Goku fidgeted and mumbled, "Well, actually Vegeta-"

"Quiet Kakarot! Besides, you're a clown, not a true warrior." Vegeta set his onyx-black eyes back on the God of Destruction. "So as you can see, you won't be able to find enough participants for this foolish game of yours, now pick something else."

Champa fumed at being so disrespected, and pointed a stubby finger at his attendant. "But Vados is ticklish, and she'd mop the floor with you two fools in a second!"

The flame-haired fighter scoffed. "She's a woman you fool, of course she'd be ticklish."

Beerus, who up until now had been simply enjoying the show, raised a curious brow and asked, "So you're saying that the female species are all susceptible to being tickled?"

"Well," Goku cut in, "I don't know about all of them, but I know Chi-Chi sure is. Sometimes, I'll sneak up behind her when she's making dinner, and squeeze her sides; it always makes her laugh."

The lanky God eyed Vegeta, "And Bulma?"

"I've never done something as ridiculous as what Kakarot is talking about, but whenever that blasted Launch is over Bulma always winds up giggling like a loon while they do each other's nails."

"Are there anymore woman you two are close to," questioned Whis; Beerus attendant, and Vados brother.

Goku brought his hand up to cup his chin and thought of any more girls he knew of that may be a fit for this 'tournament'. Snapping his fingers, the God-in-training answered, "There's 18 and Videl...other than them the only girl left is Pan; but she's just a baby."

"That won't be an issue," replied Vados. This caught both saiyan's attention, and Goku asked why not.

"Because," Whis interjected, "my sister and I have the power to open the time-space. We'll use that to bring your grand-daughter, from the future, here."

"So that gives us five girls counting Launch, "Goku counted out happily, "more than enough for our side of the tournament right?"

Unfortunately Champa began to rapidly shake his head, "No, no, no, it's not that kind of tournament you dummy. They won't be facing opponents."

Now the saiyan from Earth was confused again, "But then, what kind of tournament did you mean Champa?"

"The rules are simple: Each competitor will be tickled for a set amount of time, and for every person that manages to last without saying 'uncle' wins a Dragon Ball. If you do not possess more than four by the competition's end, then I win."

And now the planet Earth had a problem...where were they going to find a sixth girl?

Then, Vegeta came to rescue. "If they can pull people from the future, why not just have them bring that weakling Krillin's daughter here as well?"

Goku's face lit up in a grand expression as he slapped his friend/rival on the back. "That's a great idea, nice thinking Vegeta."

Champa nodded his head in agreement with the plan, and when Beerus conceded, the group lifted off from Beerus planet and began to make their way back to Earth.

oo0oo

"I still say this whole idea is a complete waste of time; why don't we just have a real tournament?"

Champa looked over at Vegeta and stuck out his tongue. "Because, that's been done before fool. It's boring. And besides, this way I get to participate too."

"What do you mean?" asked Goku. They had arrived back on Earth and were now making their way over to West City to pick up Bulma.

The tubby God sniffed and replied, "Well who else is going to do the tickling you dummy? Surely not you; seeing as you already know at least one of the women's weak points. You could very well hold back during the competition just to get a Dragon Ball."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're doing it Champa-"

"He won't be," Vados cut in, "my brother and I will."

The martial arts master's stout pupil glared over menacingly at his handler, but Vados simply gave the short cat a look and said, "You and I both know that you have no interest in fare play Champa. Whis and I will be impartial, as well as careful, so as to not scar these women for life. You are simply too wild."

Champa crossed his blubbery arms over his chest and turned his head down in an angry huff. To his right, his brother Beerus chuckled mockingly at the shorter cat's misfortune.

They flew for a little while longer, deciding not to use Whis' travel bubble, and eventually came upon the city they sought. And from there, it didn't take them long to find the large compound that was Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta why don't you go down first and bring Bulma out so we can explain what's going on," said Goku.

The prince of saiyans said nothing, and just allowed himself to descend until his booted feet touched the ground. From there, he walked inside.

Goku and the others followed the flame-haired warrior's lead and let themselves be brought down by gravity. Once they were all settled, Champa turned to Goku and asked, "Hey wait, what if all these women say no?"

The saiyan from Earth looked over at the God that had questioned him before smiling and saying, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that Champa. If I know Bulma like I think I do, she'll be more than happy to do this if it means we get those Dragon Balls; it'll be just like old times."

"Old times?"

"Sure," Goku beamed, "I first met Bulma while she was searching for the Earth's set of Dragon Balls. I had the four-star ball, which meant that she had to get it from me. After we met she and I went all over the place looking for the rest; we got into the some pretty wacky adventures along the way."

"We sure did," the bluenette replied as she followed her alien husband out the front door. She sent a curious glance at her oldest friend and asked, "Now what's this all about Goku? The prince of the jerks didn't tell me anything, he just said you needed my help."

Goku sent his rival an annoyed look before turning his attention back to Bulma and motioning to Champa. "Bulma, this is Champa, he's Beerus twin brother. He's the reason I asked Vegeta to go get you-"

"Hold on a minute Goku," the female genius gave the saiyan an angry stare, "this better not be like that time you promised the old Kai I'd kiss him. Because if it is, well, then I guess the Earth's doomed."

The orange-clad warrior began furiously shaking his head 'no', before quickly replying, "No, no, no it's nothing like that Bulma; I promise. The Earth isn't really in danger, but I do need your help in getting the Dragon Balls from Champa."

This confused Bulma. "Goku what-"

"Oh for crying out loud, enough with this," the God of Destruction interjected. Champa looked ad Bulma and said, "Look, I have six of the _original_ Dragon Balls in my possession, and in order for the doofus here to get a hold of them you and five others of the female species must take part in a tickle tournament."

Bulma stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the feline martial artist that had just spoken to her, before arching her brow and saying, "Um, okay. I guess that doesn't sound too bad; it'll be just like the old days...except not as scary." She finished with a smile.

"Finally," Champa huffed out, "now, can we go and get the rest of these contestants please?"

With the addition of Bulma, the group decided it'd be best to use Whis' transport bubble, and soon they were on their way. It didn't take them long to collect Chi-Chi, who thought the whole thing bizarre.

"He wants to have a what?" the wife of Goku asked in skeptical disbelief.

"A tickle tournament," replied Goku.

Chi-Chi stared at her husband, before turning her gaze to Champa with an open mouthed gape. "B-But you're a martial artist. Wouldn't you want to have a tournament that shows off how strong you are?"

The God in question just scoffed before saying, "Because, there's no fun in doing something so cliché, and it's not like it'd be a very fair competition otherwise. The fighters in the universe would be no match for any in mine."

Hearing this, Chi-Chi immediately stepped up into Champa's face. She may not like that Goku spent all his time fighting, but no one was going to insult her husband and get away with it!

"Now wait just a minute buster! Just who do you think you're calling weak; certainly not my Goku. He may not be the smartest man on the universe, but he is definitely the strongest; if you need any proof just ask mister skin-and-bones over there." She ended her tirade by pointing a finger at Beerus, who was busy cleaning out his ear.

The God in question just looked around, seeing who this ' _skin-and-bones'_ was, and when he realized it was him Beerus barked out a laugh. "Oh, yes, I can see why you would choose such a woman Goku. She certainly is full of fire."

"Yeah, she's great," the saiyan from Earth replied before turning his attention to his wife. "So, Chi-Chi, will you do it?"

Chi-Chi looked at her husband and could see the childish plea in his onyx-black orbs. The mighty warrior was darn near giving her the 'puppy dog' face. Turning to Bulma she asked, "You're okay with being a part of this?"

"Of course," she answered with a smile, "it's not like we're doing anything dangerous. And besides, it's kind of nice to be part of the loop again; I miss it."

That got Goku's wife to let out a mental sigh. Chi-Chi had never really been a part of her husband's adventures. No, the closest she'd come was when they traveled into the underworld to retrieve the Bansho fan, other than that she'd played only the role of housewife and mother. Maybe it was time she stepped outside her comfort zone.

 _'It would give us something to talk about,'_ Chi-Chi thought before making her decision. "Alright, since there's no fighting, I guess I'm in."

As she spoke, Goku whooped with joy and Bulma came over and gave her a pat on the back in congratulations; she had seen the conflict in the younger woman's eyes.

"Alright, that's two down, now just three more to go." Whis explained while he prepared to transport them all.

This got Chi-Chi's attention as she was lifted into the air. "Wait, _three_?"

We'll explain once we get to Gohan's," replied Goku.

oo0oo

With Whis' bubble it took them only moments to arrive at the half-saiyan's home. Being that it was built with Mr. Satan's money, the home was significantly larger than what Gohan had been used to, but he quickly got accustomed to all the extra space and was more than happy with it when Pan was born; it gave the little bundle of energy lots of room to toddle around.

As they pulled up the group was greeted with what looked like the second branch of the Son family taking a nice walk around their compound. Gohan walked lightly beside his wife, entertaining her with some sort of story, while Videl carried Pan in her arms.

The half-saiyan must have finally sensed them, because whatever he had been about to say next was cut off as he looked up into the sky with a large smile. Though it turned to a confused glance when he noticed just how large the crowd was with his father.

"Hey dad, mom, what...what's going on?" he asked as they touched down on the ground.

"Hey son, I was hoping to ask Videl for a favor," Goku replied.

The woman in question turned from making funny faces at her daughter to looking at her father-in-law. Smiling gently, the raven-haired woman wondered what it was she could do for him.

"Well, Videl, the Earth needs you to participate in a tickle tournament."

Videl raised a brow in confusion as she asked, "Um...what? Goku could you give me a little more than that, because I'm not really following you."

Bulma stepped in before Goku could confuse the girl and further and explained, "We're trying to win the original Dragon Balls Videl, but, instead of a fighting tournament Beerus brother Champa wants to decide the owner with a tickling competition. You, me, Chi-Chi, 18, Marron, and Pan are supposed to be the 'fighters'."

Videl looked at the bluenette oddly, "Um, Bulma, I don't really think my daughter is in any way able to take part in something like that."

"Well, actually, these two hear have the power to bring people through time. They plan to bring both Pan and Marron from the future to take part."

Blue eyes immediately shone with excitement at the sound of that. After spending so much time around Gohan and his family, and seeing all the out of this world things that they'd encountered, the daughter of Mr. Satan was no longer the skeptical high-school teen of old.

And the thought of seeing her daughter was an exciting prospect.

"Wow, really? That'd be a real treat for me." Videl looked over at her husband and asked, "Can you contact Piccolo and ask him to babysit for a few hours?" Back during the debacle with Majin Buu, Videl had felt useless, but now she had a chance to be part of the action...no matter how strange it was.

Gohan nodded and called out to his old mentor via telepathy.

Yes, everything was going smoothly...at least, until they reached Kame house that is.

"Aw come on 18."

The blonde in question just gave the Earth's savior an irritated look, "I said no Goku. I'm not gonna be strapped down and turned into some super being's plaything just so you can get some special kind of Dragon Balls. Especially when we _already_ have a set of our own."

"But not like this 18, these really do grant you _any_ wish you want; there's no limit. They'll really give you anything."

Blue eyes narrowed. Why didn't the saiyan take a hint? She didn't care!

Then, out the door toddled her young daughter, Marron. "Mommy, why'd you leave? Weren't you having fun?"

18 turned from Goku and got down on her knee to address the younger blonde. "Of course I was; mommy was winning against daddy remember," she replied with a smug smirk. "But I had to greet our guests."

Champa noticed the young girl and asked Vegeta, "Is this the 'Marron' you were talking about? The other one Vados and Whis were going to bring from the future?"

"Yes, that's her. Although with how this is going I don't think we'll be having any luck with that."

The word 'future' caught 18's attention immediately, and the petite blonde whirled around and asked, "What are you two talking about; bringing my daughter from the future?"

"I know," Goku beamed, "isn't it cool? Whis and his sister have the ability to open the time-space and bring people into our time. We decided to bring my grand-daughter and your daughter's future selves here for Champa's tournament."

18 looked over at her fellow mother with a curious look on her face. "You're really okay with this Videl?"

"Well, I was a little unsure at first," the raven-haired woman replied, "but then I thought about how I'd actually get to meet Pan and get to know what she'll be like. I think that's more than worth a little tickling 18."

The female cyborg looked over the faces of the group that had come to get her, seeing that she was the only one left who had yet to agree. _'Even Chi-Chi is going along with this, and she never lets Goku do anything.'_

Turning to look at her little girl, 18 brushed her fingers through the toddler's straw-blonde hair before muttering, "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I'll get to meet Marron."

Marron looked up curiously at her mother while all the grown-ups celebrated and said, "But mommy, I'm right here."

This prompted a round of laughter from all those present...minus Vegeta. So 18 went inside, told Master Roshi to watch Marron for a while, and came back out with Krillin ready to go.

"Let's get this over with."

oo0oo

Now that everyone was picked up and ready to participate, the group returned to Beerus planet so as to bring forth the final two girls and begin the contest.

"Why are we going to _your_ planet for this brother? I'm the one who came up with the idea," Champa grumbled as they traveled through space.

Beerus sighed and answered, "Um, because I am the challenger Champa, and per the rules the challenger is issued the right to select the battleground. So I choose my home."

Seeing that he couldn't argue with that logic Champa just settled for rolling his eyes.

It was another ten minutes before they reached their destination, but when they did, all those who had never been there before were surprised at how beautiful it actually was. Beerus saw this and asked, "What, did you think I lived in a black hole or something?"

"Well," Krillin mumbled, "yeah. I mean, you _are_ the God of Destruction right?"

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate nature too."

And with that, they were brought to a lush, grassy plain where a nice breeze was just finishing its pass.

"Alright," 18 called out, "let's get this over with." She looked over at Whis and his sister, "The sooner you two make with the time travel, and the sooner this starts and is over."

Champa stepped forward and wagged his finger, "Not yet. First, you ladies have to get settled in. It'd be a hassle if you or miss blue-eyes over there tried to back out after seeing your future children; so you'll all be strapped in first."

18 rolled her eyes in annoyance. That actually had been her plan. But then she registered the rest of the God's instructions and, looking around, asked, "What do you mean _strapped in_ , there's nothing here."

"Again, that's where my brother and I come in," answered Vados. She turned to an open patch of grass, raised her hand, and slowly stroked it through the air. As she did this, six stocked chairs were materialized into existence.

"Huh," Gohan voiced in wonder, "I've only ever seen Piccolo or Kabito use that kind of ability. I'm surprised there's more out there that know it."

Champa heard this and scoffed. "Che, they can use time as their own personal plaything and _this_ is what you find fascinating? Psh, so easily amused."

"Now Champa, there's no need for that kind of rudeness," scolded Vados. Beside her, the supernatural being's twin was busy materializing outfits for the participants to wear; they were comprised of thigh-length bike shorts and sleeve-less jerseys.

Turning to the women, Whis kindly instructed them, "Now, if you ladies would be so kind as to change into these and then get settled into your seats, we'll strap you in, and then get to work bringing Pan and Marron from the future."

Videl, the youngest of the mothers, looked around curiously before asking where they were supposed to do that, as there was nowhere in immediate sight to change. Whis simply smirked and, with his index finger, pointed behind him to the gnarling branches that made up Beerus home. "There's a spot right over there, although, I would suggest going one at a time."

The women just nodded, accepting that at least it would be secure, and one by one made the small walk over and back, their own clothes bundled under their arms.

"Good, now, into your seats ladies."

On those instructions they all walked over and awkwardly got into the stocked seats. They were shaped like a dentist chair, with leather straps on four of them and metal on two others to keep their arms above their heads, and small sets of stocks at the foot of for their ankles.

18 noticed the two seats that used metal and asked, "I'm guessing one of these is for me, but, what about this one?" the blonde pointed to the one on her right.

"That's for Miss Videl's daughter Pan. While she may only be ¼ saiyan, it's always better to be safe than sorry, right? And don't worry about breaking them, they're made from the very same mettle that broke the Z-sword."

The blonde rolled her blue eyes and muttered, "Yeah, cause I'm supposed to know what that means." She turned to Vados and asked, "Well, when are you and boy blue gonna get to it?"

Vados smiled, "Right after this." Then, with a snap, the restraints closed and locked the four women into place. After this the teal-skinned fighter turned to her brother and said, "Alright, let's do it."

Whis nodded in affirmation before they turned to an empty patch of space and brought their arms up. With a slow, deep breath, the twins tensed their bodies and began to channel their immense supernatural energy. It took a few seconds, but, out of thin air a giant vortex seemed to wind its way into existence. It was a mix of neon and navy blue, and electrical plasma seemed to volt around it. Gohan saw this and cautiously called out, "They won't get hurt coming through there will they? It looks dangerous."

"They'll be fine," the twins replied in unison.

"Hey wait," Krillin wondered, "how do you guys know who you're pulling out, or even from what time-frame?"

Beerus stepped over and explained, knowing that this particular maneuver required concentration. "They've felt both Pan, as well as your daughter Marron's energy signatures from the brief meetings they've had with them. This allows them to search the time-space for that particular signature and pull it back. How they know what time...I truly am not sure." He finished lamely.

The former monk just face-palmed at the walking cat of destruction's response, but then his attention was brought back to the portal, as a pair of voices was coming out of it.

"What in the world!?"

"Ah! Pan, what's going on!?" Videl's head perked up at that; so the other one was her daughter? She sounded...rough.

"I dunno; but I didn't touch anything!" That remark got a giggle from some of the women.

Then, just like that, two figure shot out of the swirling mass of cosmic energy and landed face-first into the grassy plain. They both immediately sat up on their knees, giving all the grown-ups a clear look at them.

One had a head of raven-black hair that was being kept back with an orange bandanna and onyx-black eyes. She was dressed in a short-sleeved, red shirt that cut off just before reaching her belly-button and gray Capri pants that stopped at the bottom of her calves. Her feet were adorned with thick fighter boots and her hands encased in finger-less gloves.

It was easy to see that this was Pan.

The other girl, who had to have been Marron, was a little taller than her raven-haired friend. And where Pan looked like a tomboy, Marron looked every bit like the daughter of the ever fashion-conscious 18. Her head of straw-blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails that reached past her shoulders, and she was dressed in a stylish pink dress that reached just to her knees and a long-sleeved white blouse underneath. On her feet were a pair of flats.

The two girls looked as different as night and day from each other, and to their mother's, both looked beyond what they'd hoped for.

Pan finally got her bearings, and she jumped to her feet into a fighting stance, making sure to put herself between any possible danger and Marron. She scanned her surroundings, and when her eyes caught sight of a few familiar faces, Pan relaxed and asked, "Dad, grandpa, what are you guys doing here? And why's mom sitting in that weird chair?"

"I think _I_ can answer that for you," Champa answered as he stepped forward. Pan cocked her head in curiosity before glancing over at her father, who she noticed look a younger than he had yesterday.

Gohan nodded, signaling that it was okay and that she should listen to the tubby mammal, so the tomboy turned her eyes back to the cat and gave it the nod to explain.

After Champa, the name he'd introduced himself as, finished Marron immediately huddled behind her tougher friend, while Pan just made an amazing replication of her grandmother's look of disbelief.

Looking over to her father Pan asked, "Daddy...is he serious?"

"Yes Pan, we need you and Marron to take part in this competition so that we can get a hold of the original Dragon Balls."

"Wha," the nervous blonde wailed, "why does it have to be tickling? Why couldn't it be a fashion show, or a beauty contest? I hate being tickled."

Champa smirked deviously as he looked over at his brother. "Looks like there's one ball you won't be getting brother, this girl's a wimp. I bet she won't last more than ten seconds hahahaha."

Marron heard this and in an instant her frightened face morphed into an annoyed scowl. "Hey, who are you calling a wimp you tubby ball of fur? I so _can_ last more than ten seconds. In fact, I'll bet I can last longer than everybody besides mom!"

"Well now," Vados interjected with a set of clothes for both girls, "why don't you put your money where your mouth is little one? You and your friend can go and change over there," she pointed towards the same area where the older women had changed.

And just like their mothers, Pan and Marron took turns changing into the jersey and shorts, before walking over to the modified dental seats and settling in. Although Pan had to be directed towards the one with metal cuffs when she tried to opt for the leather ones.

With that, all the competitors were settled into place and ready to begin.

"Alright," Whis began to explain the rules, "this is how the contest is going to work. We're going to go down the line, from both ends, and Vados and I will tickle two of you at a time. We'll be starting with Chi-Chi and 18, and will tickle three women a piece. Each of you will be required to last fifteen minutes in order to win a Dragon Ball; if you cry 'uncle' before that, then you forfeit a ball. In order to win the competition as a whole, you girls will have to win four of the six balls Champa has already collected."

"That sounds easy enough," Pan voiced from her place beside 18. She would be a part of the second round.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Vados said from her place beside the blonde cyborg, "because you'll all be blindfolded too. To keep you in suspense about where my brother and I will strike from."

"...oh," the young teen whispered to herself. That would make it a little less easy.

With that, the six girls' vision were turned to complete blackness as their eyes were covered by blindfolds.

"Eeek!" squealed Pan as she felt a quick spidering under her right arm.

"Easy huh," Vados taunted in the girls ear.

From there, the teal-skinned twins got into position next to their first victims. First up: Chi-Chi and 18.

On the Ox king daughter's end, Whis was quick to start, going for a steady goosing of the raven-haired woman's sides. The same place Goku had mentioned earlier. The white-haired martial arts master was immediately rewarded with a sharp gasp, followed by a light tittering laugh as Chi-Chi began to rock side to side.

"Ah! Ehehehehehe," Goku's wife giggled quietly as her ticklers fingers squeezed down gently on her ticklish sides. Chi-Chi managed to gently trap her bottom lip between her teeth and stop herself from letting out anything more than huffs of air, but no matter how she twisted and turned, the mother of two was unable to escape Whis' nimble digits.

Over with 18 the blonde was fairing far better than her fellow housewife. Vados had started out at her armpits, but this was easily proving to be a spot that the former android was more than capable of withstanding, much to her ticklers displeasure.

It seemed that no matter what technique she used, Vados was unable to crack the blonde woman's resolve. She tried drilling her index fingers into the very center of each pit, but this only got 18 to jerk mildly for a few seconds. Next, Vados attempted the same spidering maneuver that she'd used on Pan, but this proved even less effective since the blonde didn't react at all.

Although it _did_ show that the woman seemed to respond more to a more firm approach as opposed to light touches.

For her part 18 was about ready to sigh in boredom. This was why she hadn't wanted to participate; she wasn't really ticklish, so all they'd be doing was touching all over her with their hands. That was something she did not find fun.

 _'Well it's only fifteen minutes I guess, maybe it won't take too long,'_ she thought disinterestedly to herself.

And then a loud noise from the other end of the set up caught her attention, "NO! N-No, not there."

It seems like Whis had discovered one of Chi-Chi's weak spots.

And indeed he had. Whis had gone from the woman's sides, to her belly, and had begun to work it like dough. Once he'd started to pinch and squeeze her abdomen Chi-Chi became more hard-pressed to contain her laughter.

 _'But it's okay,'_ she thought hurriedly to herself as Whis slid his fingers up the hem of her shirt and began to stroke her skin. _'As long as he doesn't go there I'll be alright.'_ His tapered digits wriggled around under the hem of the jersey and spread to cover the expanse of the former martial artist's belly. Chi-Chi thought everything was going well...and then a single finger burrowed its way into her belly-button.

"NO! N-No, not there."

But it was too late. Whis had found the first crack in the woman's defense, and he intended to exploit it to the fullest degree possible. The teal-skinned warrior swirled his thin digit within the shallow depths of Chi-Chi's navel, making sure to gently scratch along the fleshy inside and the tiny knot at the base.

"Eehehehehehehehe...ahahahahahahaha...o-oh my ahahahahahahahaha it, it t-tihihihihihhihihickles ehehehehehehehe it tickles so bahahahahahahahad."

"Well, if it's too much, you can always say 'uncle'," Whis offered.

As she laughed Chi-Chi managed to find the sense to shake her head wildly in defiance. Her pale cheeks were already growing pink. "N-No, I wohohohohohon't quite ahahahahahahaha."

Whis brought his other hand up now, seeing as the woman's defenses were down, and once again began to play along the right side of her body. This time, he even went so far as to tickle along her ribs.

"Yeee!" Chi-Chi yelped. The spaces between her ribs were especially sensitive, and now that they were being targeted along with her belly-button, the woman questioned how long she'd be able to keep this up.

"H-Hoahahahahahahahah How...ehehehehehehehehe How m-much lohohohohohohohonger!?"

Whis turned to the giant clock that rested on Beerus large home, "It's only been about five minutes; would you like to stop?"

 _'Th-There's no way,'_ the ticklish housewife fretted inside her mind. It felt like much more than that!

"Ahahahahaha...I-Iihihihihihihihi I can ahahahahahaha m-mahahahahahahake it—EEK! AHAHAHAHAHA NO...AHAHAHAHAHA N-NOT THERE!"

Chi-Chi's tickler had gone for her armpits; her biggest weakness.

Over with the spectators, Krillin was gloating to his long-time friend and former rival.

"Well Goku, it looks I finally managed to get one over on you," the short man said. "It seems my wife's just not as ticklish as Chi-Chi. Don't worry though, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Goku saw that his wife was losing control of the situation quickly. Her usual neat bun was frayed, and her normally milky-white complexion was quickly turning a fiery red. The saiyan from Earth had no idea his wife was so ticklish under her arms.

Looking over at 18, the alien warrior groaned a little. Krillin was right, his wife was definitely less ticklish.

Vados was ready to scream. She'd been working this woman over for half the allotted time and still had yet to crack even the barest hint of a smile.

 _'Maybe blondie's just not ticklish,'_ the teal-skinned woman thought morosely to herself. If she wasn't though, Vados knew who'd be taking her place if Champa lost the competition. _'Of all the candidates in the universe, I just had to get him_. _'_

As if he could read her mind, Champa yelled out to Vados from his pace on the sidelines. "Oh come on, are you serious!? Can't you do any better than _that_? Enough with the belly already, can't you see it's not working; try somewhere else!"

And it was true. Vados had spent the last few minutes poking, pinching, and goosing 18's stomach and sides before trying her belly-button. No reaction!

So that just left the lower body. Looking over at the clock, Vados noticed that she only had five minutes left. She decided to go for the spot that was the worst for _her_.

18 for her part was more than happy to be given some rest. She may not be ticklish, but that didn't mean the blonde didn't feel _something_ when her tormentor tried. It wasn't really a ticklish feeling though, more like...shocks. Like Vados was touching her nerves directly with a stick. Then 18 felt something that surprised her; her flip-flops were being taken off.

 _'I've never actually had anyone try there before. Heck, I even made Krillin stop giving me foot massages cause of how bad a job he does, so I'm probably not sensitive there ei—oh no.'_

Oh no was right; the former androids feet were indeed ticklish.

Vados, remembering the blonde being more susceptible to harder tickles, opted to skip the light teasing and go straight for scratching up and down both soles. She used all ten of her slender digits to claw from 18's heel up to the balls of her feet.

18 let out a snort, attempting to keep in her laughter, but the unexpected sensations coming from her soles shattered her usual iron will. "Pfft...Kikikikikiki...grr...ehehe...ehehehehehehehehehe w-what in the wohohohohohohohohorld!? Ahahahahaha h-how ahahahahahahaha!"

The super-powered being at the struggling woman's feet smirked in victory, "Oh, what's wrong, does that _tickle_?"

Just hearing the word 'tickle' seemed to liven the blonde's nerves up into an even stronger frenzy; and the fact that Vados had started wriggling around between 18's toes didn't help either.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH THIS C-CAN'T AHAHAHAHAHAHA CAN'T BEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

18 began to buck and twist in her seat, attempting to free herself from the torture going on at her feet. But it was no use. The metal used to hold the former android was more than enough to keep her restrained. 18 was going to have to deal with the horrid toe tickles.

But at least she was doing better than Chi-Chi.

The wife of Goku was a mess. Her usual neat bun had come loose and now her hair was splattered against her neck and face with sweat. Chi-Chi's once pale face looked like a cherry with all the laughing she'd been doing, and her pits had become slick from sweating, which made it easier for Whis to skitter his fingers across their pale canvas.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O-OH KAMI AHAHAHAAHAHAHA PLEASE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE P-PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP AHAHAHAAHAHAHA I-I DON'T WAHAHAHAHAHAHA WANNA LAUGH ANYMORE—EEK!"

Whis had stopped spidering and went back to drilling his index fingers into the dimples under Chi-Chi's underarms. This caused her to jerk wildly in her seat, but that only served to move her ticklish flesh closer to at least one set of fingers.

She couldn't take anymore.

"O-OKAY EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE GIVE UP! P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHE PLEASE, JUST STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Sorry," Whis taunted, "that's not the right word."

Chi-Chi was ready to blow; who cared about some dumb words! "UNCLE AHAHAHAHAHA UNCLE, I-I QUIHIHIHIHHIHI QUIT!"

And just like that, the tickle torment stopped, and her blindfold was removed. Once he had nothing left to do Whis turned to look at the clock; his face morphed into a sheepish smile. Turning to the gasping woman he said, "Um, sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you only had sixty seconds left."

Both husband and wife slumped at hearing this.

Over with 18 the blonde was just about ready to give in as well. She had never guessed her petite feet could be so sensitive; especially her toes. But then she heard Whis over the sound of her own laughter and it strengthened her resolve.

 _'Only sixty seconds, I can do this—waah!'_

Vados had also heard her brother and was furiously working to make 18 give up too. One set of fingers worked diligently teasing the soft skin between the woman's toes while the other hand was busy on another soft spot; her arch.

The teal-skinned woman was using a two-finger assault here, she worked one finger up while the other came down, and making sure that 18's ticklish nerves never got a break.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I-I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS GOKUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU AHAHAHAHAHA Y-YOU'RE GONNA PAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! AHAHAHAAHAHAHA...EHEHEhehehehehe...ehe...whoo."

18 quickly realized by the severe lack of tickling that she must have lasted the final minute. Soon, her own eyes were uncovered, and the blonde was able to look at her tickler.

Vados wasn't happy. Neither was Champa.

"Round one's result: Earth one Dragon Ball, Champa one Dragon Ball. Now, for round two," Whis called out politely. He and his grumbling sister moved on to their next victims.

Round two was Pan and Bulma.

Vados' frown turned upside-down when she noticed who her next tickle toy would be. The tough girl that she'd surprised with a little tickle under the arm. _'This time I'll break my target for sure,'_ she thought determinedly.

While she set herself up to start at the girl's armpits, Whis had decided to start at Bulma's feet. The long-haired gentlemen easily slipped off the bluenette's flats and introduced a nervous pair of feet to the open air.

"Round two...begin."

Bulma knew she was in trouble the second she felt her shoes being taken, but the genius woman tried not to make it obvious that such a spot was a weakness. It didn't work. Almost immediately the woman broke down.

"Yeek! Nahahahahahahahaha...ahahahahahahahahaha."

Whis was glad for his nimble fingers, as they allowed him to keep up with Bulma's spastic moving soles. They twitched and wrinkled constantly as he lightly feathered his finger across them. _'Hm, feathered_ …'

The super-powered fighter pulled one hand away and flicked that wrist. Out of thin air a fluffy feather appeared between his fingers, and Whis set it to work dusting up and down Bulma's right foot.

The woman bucked and twisted wildly in her seat.

"Eehehehehehehe—HEEK! Yahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaha! H-Hey no fahahahahahahahair ahahahaahahaha that's cheeheheheheheheheheheheating!"

"Really," Whis taunted, "because I don't remember ever saying that tools weren't allowed. If you don't like it, you can always just quit."

Bulma growled through her laughter, "Grrr...Ehehehehehehehehe y-yeah rihihihihihight ahahahahaha I've been throuhuhuhuhuhuhgh w-way wohohohohohohorse than this ahahahaahahaha."

"Suit yourself," was Whis' only response before circling the downy plume around the bluenette's heel.

On Pan's end the younger girl was actually fairing pretty well, much to her tickler's annoyance. The raven-haired girl was surprised at first, and jumped at the intrusion under her arms, but then she settled down and settled for just squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh come on," Champa cried out again from the side-lines, "You tried that before and it didn't work! Don't waste all our time _again_ Vados!"

The woman in question rolled her eyes before deciding he was right. So, the svelte fighter opted to try Pan's feet; seeing as it had almost cracked the blonde. Vados made no game out of this one, and simply pulled the boots from the younger girl's feet before attacking her socked soles.

"Yipe! Kikikikikiki...gehehehehehe...ehehehehehehehe." Like 18, Pan wasn't used to people touching her feet, so the young demi-saiyan was unaware that they were even ticklish. But as she sat there giggling, Pan was relieved to find that they weren't nearly as sensitive.

"H-Hey gehehehehehe cut it out ehehehehehehehe that tickles." Pan shuffled her socked feet around, twisting and turning her ankles in attempt to dislodge Vados' fingers. She may not be very ticklish on them, but that didn't mean the tomboy liked being shown so girly.

Unfortunately, Vados quickly realized that tickling the young teen's feet wasn't going to get her to crack. _'But then again,'_ she thought, _'the other one didn't have these covers on.'_ With that thought, the teal-skinned woman whisked off the red socks and bared Pan's small feet.

The moment Vados' lithe fingers made contact with her naked soles Pan's feet flinched from the contact before renewing their squirming; this time at a faster frequency. They wobbled quickly, and their ten toes curled and shook from the ticklish assault.

"Yaahahahahahahha oh come ohohohohohohon! W-Why the feehehehehehehehehet!? Go bahahahahahahahack back to my ahahahaahahaha."

While Pan was busy giggling her head off, over by Bulma Whis was having a fun time weaving his feathers between both sets of toes. He'd created a second one after seeing how well the first one was working.

Bulma twisted wildly in her seat as she let her laughter flow like water. She'd learned from experience that trying to hold it in only tired you out, so the bluenette simply let the laughter come.

"Hehehehehehehehehe is that gehehehehehehehe all you got? Hehehehehehehe," she egged on through her giggle fits, "I-I barely ehehehehehehehe even feel ihihihihihihi it."

And Whis could tell that she was telling the truth. Despite what Vegeta had said, his wife didn't seem to be overly ticklish on her feet. Looking up, he decided to try a spot he hadn't thought of with Chi-Chi. The thighs.

Putting away his feathers, the martial arts master leaned forward and used his long reach to bring his slender fingers around the bluenette's thighs. From there, he proceeded to use the same tactics he'd employed against his previous victims tummy.

The moment she felt those flexible digits knead her flesh like dough Bulma exploded.

"WAAH! WAHAHAHAHAHA D-DARN IT AHAHAHAAHAHAHA ME AND MY IHIHIHIHIIHIHIHI BIG MOUTH AHAHAHAHAHA!" Whereas before the genius of West City was simply rocking in her seat, now she was straining against the leather straps that held her down. Unfortunately, no matter how she twisted, Bulma was always in range of Whis tapered ticklers.

From her place in the line Pan heard Bulma's hysterics easily overtaking her schoolgirl giggles. And it was this fact that made Vados stop her assault on her soles and try for a different spot. _'Hm, I wonder about that spot she's leaving out in the open like that.'_

The teal-skinned female pulled her fingers away from the pair of feet in front of her and shuffled over to the bare belly that was on display. It was trim and pale, with a deep naval. "Let's see how you handle this child."

Pan was more than happy to be given any amount of breathing time. Her soles tingled from Vados' tickling fingers, and their once pale complexion had turned a rosy shade of pink from the light abuse. Now, the demi-saiyan was busy rubbing her feet together to rid them of the ghostly after-tickles that haunted them. She barely heard Vados' whisper before the ticklish nerves of her belly were exploited.

"YAAA! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA O-OH NO AHAHAHAHAHA NOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE! P-PLEHEHEHEHE PLEASE AHAHAHAAHAHAHA GO BACK AHAHAHAHAHAHA BACK TO MY FEEHEHEHEHEHHEE!"

The young girl was unable to even finish her plea, her tummy was the most sensitive spot on her body, but she always thought that advertising it would make people think it wasn't and leave it alone. _'Looks like that didn't work'_ , she thought in despair.

As she pinched and goosed her tickle toy's ticklish abdomen Vados looked over her shoulder at the clock; ten minutes left. More than enough time, and, from the looks of it Pan's stomach would win her a victory. "But just in case..."

Pan didn't hear the older woman's whisper. But if she had, then it may have given her time to be prepared, as a single digit was plunged into the deep contours of her belly-button.

"GEEEEEE! HEHEHHEEHEHEHEHE O-OH PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHA NOT THAT AHAHAHAHAHA A-ANYTHIHIHIHHIHIHIHING BUT AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Oh," Vados taunted over the girl's shrieking guffaws, "does somebody have a ticklish little belly-button? Do you want me to stop? All you have to say is uncle child, and it'll make the big bad tickling stop."

The poor girl wanted to say no, wanted to fight on, but her naval was just too big a tickle spot. Pan could feel the very tip of Vados' finger nudge and stroke the very top of her belly-button knot, and no matter how she turned or which way she twisted, the demi-saiyan couldn't manage to dislodge the slender feeler that agitated her poor belly-button.

"O-OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY OKAY UNCLE AHAHAHAHAHA U-UNCLEEEHEHEHHE I-I GIVE UP AHAHAHAHAHA SO STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

As Vados was pulling her index finger from the depths of Pan's naval, Bulma was too busy howling to hear the younger girl surrender.

How long had it been? Surely it had been fifteen minutes already! These were the thoughts that replayed through the bluenette's mind as she suffered under Whis' own ticklish assault on her thighs.

Bulma could feel the tears leak from her eyes and stain her bandanna as her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Whis had reached underneath and was tickling the backs of her thighs. The normally untouched skin was soon a large bed of charged and ticklish nerves, and as teal-skinned fingers kneaded the alabaster skin, Bulma continued to wail.

"WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA O-OH MAN! AHAHAHAHAHA COME OHOHOHOHOHOHON E-ENOUGH WIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHITH THE THIGHS ALREHEHEHEHEHEADY AHAHAHAHA!"

Whis turned to look at the clock; five minutes. And unfortunately, it didn't look like the saiyan prince's wife was going to crack with just the teasing of her tender thighs. The martial arts master saw how his sister had broken Pan with a deep cleaning of her naval, so, Whis decided to try it as well.

So, while keeping his left set of fingers occupied with squeezing Bulma's thighs, Whis reached up and dipped his finger into Bulma's belly-button. His victims response was an increased tempo of laughter; he'd found another good spot.

"W-WAIT AHAHAHAAHAHAHA I TAKE IT BACK AHAHAHAAHAHAHA G-GO BAHAHAHAHAHACK TO MY THIHIHIHIHIHIIHIGHS AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

The way the finger ran gentle little circles around her shallow naval was driving Bulma bonkers. With hers being smaller than Pan's, Whis had much less distance to travel before he reached the knot at its base. Once he found it, the teal-skinned man poked and prodded the poor thing without mercy, doing all he could to make Bulma surrender.

"Alright brother, that's enough, the round is over."

Hearing his twin's words brought Whis back to the fact that he did, in fact, have a time limit. One that Bulma seemed to have reached. With this knowledge, the lanky fighter stopped his ticklish touches and allowed the blue-haired woman the chance to relax while he took off her blindfold.

"Looks like you made it Miss Bulma, congratulations."

Looking over to the gathered crowd Whis announced the results of round three. "At the end of this round we have Earth with two Dragon Balls and Champa with two. Unfortunately my friends, if both your next contestants fail, you lose the competition."

Over with the spectators, Vegeta looked over at his life-long rival and taunted smugly, "Well Kakarot, it looks like this time your family will be the reason Earth loses its fight; ironic don't you think?"

"H-Hey! That's not fare Vegeta, they're trying okay? It's not our fault we're all ticklish," Goku replied sheepishly. Looking over at his son, the saiyan warrior pleaded, "Gohan, please tell me Videl isn't ticklish."

Gohan could see the pleading look in his father's eyes, but all the half-saiyan could do was sigh and say, "I don't really know dad, I've never actually thought to tickle her. With all the work I do away from home, it's just never crossed my mind."

Goku face-palmed and muttered, "Oh boy."

Back with the ticklish women Pan was bust apologizing to her mother. The ones who had already gone were released, seeing as there was only one round left. The young teen was standing by her blindfolded mother and mumbled, "Sorry mom, I gave up."

Although she couldn't see her, Videl was more than capable of hearing the dejection in her future-daughter's voice. Turning her head so that she at least faced the right direction, the older woman consoled the troubled teen.

"It's alright sweetie, you did your best, and that's all that really matters okay? Besides, mommy will make sure she wins this round for us okay?"

Pan smiled, although her mother couldn't see it, and leaned down to give the older woman a gentle hug. "Thanks mom."

With that, she turned to her blonde friend and said, "Good luck Marron, we're counting on you too ya know." And then she ambled over to her father, who she was eager to speak with.

18 gently ran her fingers through her own daughter's hair, trying to relax her for the round to come, and said, "Don't you worry about a thing Marron, you'll do just fine. You're just like your mother; strong willed and tough. I know you can do this."

The blindfolded teen reveled in the feel of her mother massaging her scalp, and let her words fill her with strength for the tickling that awaited her. "Thanks mom, I'll definitely win this for you and dad."

"Alright, that's enough of a break ladies," Whis interrupted, "you can have some more talk time _after_ the contest is over."

18 wished her daughter good luck one more time before going over to stand by her husband. From her place next to the former monk, the blonde woman looked on and silently prayed that her daughter would make it through this.

Both super-powered fighters stood circling their final targets, waiting for the right moment to begin the final round, and letting the anticipation build in both women's hearts. Vados had slipped off both their shoes, removing Videl's as a courtesy, and so each females feet twitched nervously in their stocks.

Finally, after another round of skulking, Whis announced the start of the final round, "And...Begin."

"Yipe!"

"Mph!"

Marron had been the one to shriek as her tickler jumped into the last bout of competition. Vados was pumped from her recent victory, and was using that to fuel her on in this final stretch of the tournament. The teal-skinned woman had rushed around from behind the dental-like chair and attacked the girl's soles immediately.

 _'Like mother, like daughter right?'_

And she was mostly correct. Although the blonde didn't break out into hysterics like her mother, Vados could easily tell that Marron's own small set of feet were a great starting place.

"Nahahahahahahahaha...ahahahahahahaha...pfft tehehe ehehehehehehehe..." Marron giggled wildly as she shimmied in her seat. Being a pampered child had made her skin soft and smooth, something she always used to love, but was now finding could mean disaster if used for tickling.

 _'But mom managed to hold out for the full fifteen minutes,'_ she thought while squealing at having her toes tickled, _'So that means I can do it too!'_

That feeling became a little harder to believe when a pair of slick feathers were introduced to her pale soles.

"Yee! O-Oh noooo tahahahahahaha...n-not feheheheheheheheheathers too ahahahahahahaha!"

Vados had a predatory grin on her face as she taunted, "That's right, feathers. Your mommy got lucky, I didn't have time to break these out on her, but I won't be making that same mistake here with you. Coochie coochie coo, who's a ticklish little baby huh? Is it you?"

The teasing and baby talk seemed to only make the tickling worse for Marron. Her body twisted left and right sharply, while her feet tried to do everything in their power to avoid the soft kiss of those feathers. It was this decision that lead to Marron's first mistake; bringing attention to her toes.

She made several attempts to grab the slim plumes between her toes, but all this did was make Vados focus on those spots. "Oh, what's the matter," she teased, "are the little piggies feeling left out?"

With that, the teal-skinned woman brought the tips of her feathers to dance along the undersides of her blonde victims bubble-like toes. Back and forth the plumes danced, sending Marron's pudgy toes dancing as they attempted to shoo away their tormentors.

When Videl's turn started, the raven-haired mother of one managed to nibble down on her bottom lip and keep her laughter at bay while Whis tickled under her arms. Not being able to actually _see_ the tickling coming was the worst though; it meant she had no real time to prepare the next tickle target.

"Mph...kikikikiki...ehehe..." Gohan's wife only let small spurts of giggle pass through her lips, along with the occasional whimper, while her tickler stroked and teased the sensitive skin of her armpits. She had gotten relaxed into her new life as a mother, and had quit fighting the moment she learned of her pregnancy. Since then, the former martial artist had cleaned away any and all rough or dry patches of skin that came from fighting crime, so as to become every bit the perfect model of a mother.

Now Videl was wishing she had kept at least a little of her old 'war wounds'.

Feeling those slim fingers gently running along her hairless hollows made the daughter of Mr. Satan squirm like a worm on a hook. It was unlike any other feeling she'd ever experienced.

And it was about to get worse.

When he realized that solely tickling under Videl's arms wasn't going to be enough to break her, Whis decided to try a different spot. Her ribs. Keeping one hand up so as to keep up the pit tickling, Whis brought his second hand down and started to knead along the woman's flanks.

"Aaiii! Tehehehehehehehehehe...Ehehehehehehehe...H-Heeeey cut it outtehehehehehehe."

To Videl it was as if someone were brushing her nerves directly with a fluffy feather. She'd never expected tickling to feel like this. And yet, it was fun, in a playful kind of way. The young woman could see herself in this situation again; as long as she were allowed to pull away if it became too much.

As Whis teased two areas at once, Videl rocked from side to side, trying to equal out the attention given from both sides. If she felt her armpits were being taken advantage of, she leaned away and into the set of fingers that worked on her ribs, and vice-versa. Videl turned her tickling into a game.

While Videl was making sport of her predicament, Marron was ready to burst. Vados had moved on from her feet, and was now opting to tickle _her_ armpits. However, unlike Whis, Vados wasn't using her hands. No instead, the teal-skinned woman continued to apply her feathery duo to the blonde teen's soft skin.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C-CUT IT OUT TAHAHAHAHAHAHA, T-THIS IHIHIHIHIHI ISN'T F-FUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHNNY!"

Every ticklish lick of those slim plumes drove 18's poor daughter further and further into madness it seems. They glided up and down in a torturous rhythm that played itself over and over in the young girl's mind. _'Up and down, up and down'_

Marron had never been tickled like this before. It was always just light, teasing touches from boys. Never did the blonde fashion lover imagine that something so silly could turn into her worst nightmare. But she had to stay strong; her mother was watching her.

But with the way those feathers moved along her smooth skin, Marron wondered not for the first time, if she could really hold out.

"You now," Vados whispered teasingly in the laughing girl's ear, "all you have to do is say 'uncle' and I'll- whoa!"

It seems Marron didn't feel like listening, as the blonde had whipped her head around and slapped Vados with one of her pigtails. "S-SHUT UP AHAHAHAHAHA I EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I CAN TAKE IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The super-powered tickler looked down annoyed at her victim. Why'd _she_ get all the mouthy ones? Looking up at the clock, and seeing that she still had about seven minutes left, Vados decided to throw caution to the wind and try to break the blonde girl's will.

Flicking away her feathers, the teal-skinned fighter plunged all ten of her thin fingers directly into Marron's easily accessible armpits.

"YEEE!"

Poor Marron had no idea this was going to happen, so when she felt the tapered digits wriggling around in under her arms, she jolted in her seat. The blonde youth's back arched as far as it could go in an attempt to move her ticklish flesh away from Vados' fingers.

Unfortunately for the ticklish girl, her restraints didn't allow for her to go very far, and so her smooth underarms were unable to escape their ticklish fate. Marron's mouth hung open for a moment in silent laughter before loud guffaws poured from her mouth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA D-DARN IT AHAHAHAHAHAHA T-THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES YOU JERK!"

It was easy for the other two to hear Marron's screeching teenage laughter over Videl's tittering giggles. In truth, Whis had enjoyed the little game that the woman had started at the beginning of the round, and was more than happy to play along. Besides, if Vados couldn't get that blonde girl to crack, then the Earth deserved the Dragon Balls.

And the Earth _did_ win the balls. Vados was unable to crack Marron's strong resolve, just like with her mother, and so the girls from the blue planet succeeded in surviving Champa's tickle tournament. While Goku and his group spoke about how they would find the seventh ball, Champa was busy mulling over his loss.

"No fair," the chubby cat of destruction pouted, "I was gonna win."

Vados made an attempt to calm her student down, but this only lead to him turning his ire onto her. "If it wasn't for you," he pointed accusingly, "and you're playing around then we would have won Vados! I knew I should have been the one to do the tickling, I just knew it."

Beerus slid over to his brother with a vivacious grin and taunted, "What was that about an easy victory Champa? It seems to me that you'll just never learn; I always come out on top. It doesn't matter what the competition is, the end will always come with me as the victor."

With that, and a condescending pat on the head, Beerus and his attendant walked over to their friends from Earth, leaving Champa to fume at his brother's insults.

Once again, Vados tried to help. Although later she'd wished she hadn't when Champa's response was: "Oh yeah, well let's see how _you_ handle fifteen minutes in one of those chairs!"


End file.
